This invention relates to the use of peat moss in absorbent products such as diapers, sanitary napkins, tampons, and the like. More particularly, this invention relates to the use of peat moss in a form which is readily handled during use and processing and still maintains its ability to absorb body fluids.
In my co-pending application, the use of peat moss as a substitute for wood pulp fluff was disclosed and, as described therein, I have discovered that by providing a fluff of relatively coarse particulate peat moss in combination with fine mechanical wood pulp, the resulting loosely associated mixture has sufficient integreity to allow for processing into a unitary absorbent body. To allow for the undesirable native dark color of the peat moss, the aforementioned patent application discloses the use of peat moss that has been bleached. This bleaching has several drawbacks in that, irrespective of the process used, the absorbent properties of the peat is degraded to some degree. Additionally, the bleaching adds significantly to the cost of the finished product.
In dealing with the color problem of peat moss, an alternative method to bleaching is to mask the presence of the peat moss by using it in a product as a central core surrounded by more desirably colored materials. Unfortunately, the fluffed material described in the earlier application does not have sufficient integrity to be handled during the additional processing required in providing a central core and instead tends to dust, tear or otherwise degrade.